Hades
by Indigo-Thorn
Summary: a girl named Loki is confonted by the spirit a murderer who killed her father, she has to go to Hades and save his soul, with the help of her friends and their digimon, plz R
1. The Graveyard

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Digimon, the series is copyrighted to it's respectful owners, i do however  
  
own Loki, Allistair, Ray, Piper, all other OC's in this fic are Copyright to their owners, enjoy the  
  
fic.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Loki wondered through the tall wet, weeds and various other plants. The day dragged on. And the  
  
sky was grey the general scence was gloomy and deserted. Loki was trying to find a grave her  
  
Grandfather had shown her when she was a little girl, the grave of the father she never new.  
  
As a baby, her father was brutally murdered by a young man named Allistair. Allistair was  
  
insane no other way to describe him. Shortly after her father's murder Allistair disappeared.  
  
Loki wanted to give her father some kind of respect for sixteen years of her life, she had  
  
felt incomplete, she needed to know atleast his name.  
  
She scanned the grave yard, they're were various head stones layed about everywhere. One  
  
caught her eye, it was large and of an Angel, the angel was leaning over a man, there was an  
  
inscription on the statue, "He Who Sins Will Always Be Forgiven". She read the name, Allistair  
  
nothing else just Allistair, so here was where he had gone to, he let himself escape.  
  
"You bastard"...Loki whispered as she shook her head. She placed a small, black rose on his grave  
  
"May you get what you deserve in Hades" she murmered to the statue.   
  
Loki turned to face the one person she trusted, Ray. He had black cropped hair with a shock of  
  
red on his left hand side, icey blue eyes, and was a general goth. She hugged him lovingly, which wasn't  
  
so normal for her to do.   
  
"Ray.., i wish i had known him" she sighed, he nodded "I know Loki..". He paused and gazed around  
  
for a moment. "Listen, your sister, Piper is waiting for us..." he began to walk, "Loki...you commin'?"  
  
"Huh, you go ahead i'll be there soon" she answered, he nodded and sighed., and continued with his  
  
walking.   
  
Ray disappeared from view. "Loki...." hissed a voice whispering like a phantom. Loki shivered  
  
and glanced around frantically trying to find the source of the voice. "I see you..." it laughed.  
  
She found the source of the voice, it was a young man, standing behind Allistair's head stone.  
  
he had his hair in curtains, parted down the center it was whispy and messy,   
  
his hair was silver, and he had lifeless  
  
dark green eyes. "Allistair...." whispered Loki, she was scared, terrified even. He was dead..it was  
  
impossible, but he was indeed, standing there, laughing at her.......  
  
"Hades calls for you bitch" Allistair lashed out at her.... 


	2. Another Ordeal

Chapter 2 - Another Ordeal.  
  
Loki glared to him with her emerald like eyes, a fire burning deep within her pupils. From the dull, grey sky, droplets began to trickle down. Loki looked up to see the rain be pulled towards the Earth and collide with her face. She squinted then opened her eyes and looked to the large angel headstone, Allistair was gone, the small period of rain had now stopped. "Loki!!" shouted a voice from behind her. "Great the brat calls" she thought while shivering from the damp, then turning to trudge through the tall, wet, uncut grass. Free from the wet, muddy surface of the previous area, she was about to go through the large black gate which swayed to itself, screeching, and interrupting the silence of the graveyard. "Hm, that ain't right, that guys dead...." muttered a quiet voice. Loki half grinned and looked at a black wolf creature from the corner of her emerald eye, emerging from the shadows of a gigantic oak tree. "Rashumon..." she smiled and turned to face him. "Long time no see...." he muttered once more. "I came back here, from the digital world, because I smelled trouble, and I was right, dead guy walking". Loki folded her arms, the small smile plastered across her black lips had now faded into an expression of concern. "He's come to kill me Rashumon, and Piper as well". Rashumon raised an eyebrow . "Piper..?" he stated, hinting at a question. "Piper is my sister, i met her two years ago, while you were off in the digital world". "I see..." he continued.  
The night swooped across the sky like a swift blade cutting through soft flesh. Mist curled along the ground and circled the large, gothic mansion. The lighting was soft as small rays of light dotted here and there making the crystal chandelier sparkle and shine. The couch was a wooden frame, with blood red, soft, velvet cushioning. The dark oak floor was cleaned to perfection so that it reflected the various paintings around the room. And lastly a large white piano, trimmed with gold lay glimmering at the back of the room. Loki was sat in Ray's lap, on the velvet sofa, hands locked together with his, they talked, and then Loki fell silent. Her gaze fell to her staring reflection that was imbedded in the dark wooden flooring. "What's up?" he asked scanning her face with his soft, sapphire eyes. She sighed and looked back to him, her gaze fixed into his eyes as she dealt him her heart wrenching stare. "Just, just something that happened at the grave yard, nothing to worry about" she replied once again looking at the floor. Ray frowned in confusion as he pulled at her chin, making her face him. "What happened?" he got closer, smiling softly. She pulled away frowning, and then glaring back down at the floor. "Loki, what's your problem?" Ray pushed away and stood up, glaring down at her. She looked up realizing, that Ray felt as though she didn't love him, or that he had done something wrong. She hung her head and in a soft voice replied, "your not my problem, I'm sorry". His expression softened as he kneeled down beside her. Placing an arm around her shoulders, then pulling her to him, to comfort her. She hugged him back, things seemed to regain there chilled out mood, until, a faint tune started up, from the back of the room. "Fur Elise" played softly, then gradually built up until it filled the room. Ray shot up, holding Loki close to him. The piano's lid was now up, and various keys that made the eerie tune play appeared to press themselves. The tune became out of tune, striking and loud, then with a final note the lights in the entire house went out, and all was silent. "Shit, what the fuck was that...?" stuttered Ray. Loki frowned and pulled away, standing forward, and trying her best to defy her fear. The eerily quiet atmosphere outside had now changed into a thunderstorm, rain beated down onto the stained glass windows like teasing little phantoms. Various white flashes of light danced through the windows, followed by crashes of sound in the now very cloudy, black sky. Another flash bolted through the window, revealing a figure leaning on the wall in the large living area, the figures arms were folded, and revealed an insane glare in it's green eyes. "Allistair!!!" shouted Loki. Allistair advanced forward, shrieking insanely. Piper at that moment of all moments ran through the door from the large, twisting, oak stair case behind her. She ground to a halt at the mere sight of Allistair. His eyes raced towards her for a moment, before darting back to Loki's direction. His hand was raised, poised in the air, ready to strike down and hit Loki to the point of a black out. A figure rushed around outside, a black figure, of shadow. Another flash of lighting was followed this time by the crashing of a window. As Rashumon leaped through, the small pieces of glass scattering in all directions all over the floor, as Rashumon stood tall, and without fear. "Ok dead guy, mess with the tamer, and you mess with the dude, with the teeth" he grinned revealing his sharp, pearl coloured teeth. Allistair stepped away from Loki slightly, lowering his hand beside himself once more, as his silky red shirt glistened in the small intervals of light. Allistair would first exact his revenge on Loki's digimon then everything else she cared about. 


	3. Gage

Chapter 3 - Gage.........  
  
The air was thick with city smoke, and it was frosty, cold and damp. The freezing cold temperature crept up the spine and caused you to shiver. Many people dotted about the dark streets. The old new york buildings flickered with defected lamps as alley ways were filled with prostitutes and druggies. A young man perhaps at the age of 18. Walked out his eyes covered by his black, tipped with white, hair, and a beanie hat firmly preventing the sight of the rest of his hair. As his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his baggy black trousers. He walked alone meandering through the many people. He tilted his head towards the sky slightly, revealing his misty silver eyes. He turned a corner and vanished from sight.  
  
Loki shivered in shock, from the scene before, in her sister's house, standing by a dead man, and her digimon ready to pounce on him at any sudden movements. The quiet mood was to nerve racking for anyone to bare. Loki sighed as she gripped her hands around one of Ray's. At that tiny little gesture Allistair began to shriek insanely as he launched at Rashumon his expression like a rabbid dog, he launched at him, and walked straight through his body. Allistair vanished through the shattered window, and into the cruel night of the city. Loki dragged herself away and out of the window. "You bastard come back you.....bastard" seeing that her shouting was in vein she shoved her hands into her pockets, lowering her head and advanced into the large city below the house. "Where the hell are you going?" Ray called after her. "For a walk, be back later" she muttered quietly. Ray sighed shaking his head and turned back into the safety of the mantion.  
  
Loki wondered alone in the night for hours by herself. Just thinking the entire time. Unaware of the shadowy figure rushing along the roof tops, following her every move. She turned an alley way only to stop, when she was confronted by a drunken man, who put a hand on her shoulder asking for a beer. She frowned at him, strangers toucing her, was something she hated, and she hated it with a passion. "Get off me you drunken dick!" she shouted at him. The man was both drugged up to the eyes and drunk out of his brain. He reacted to Loki's comment violently, and shoved her to the ground. "Fiesty ain't you..." he smirked. He brushed some of his blonded hair from his eyes. He grabbed the zip on his jeans and heled her by the neck, gripped firmly to the wall. "Get your mouth open you cheeky bitch!" he smirked drunkly.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me!!!" shouted Loki. "Open wide" he laughed. "Dude that's nasty...." a quiet, calm voice murmerd from behind. The voice was followed by an elbow slamming into the back of his head. The druggie fell to the floor. Loki stood up to face her rescuer. He had black hair tipped with white, hidden under a beanie, soft silver eyes and he was quite tall. Loki blushed and looked at him. "It's dangerous to be out here, alone at night...." he said softly. His voice was very quiet and very soft. "Erm, thanks....." she brushed her neck to try and relieve the pain of nearly being strangled. She held out a pale hand. He raised an eyebrow, and smiled faintly. He jumped up to the bulding, his figure siloutteted in the moonlight. "What's your name?" asked Loki, "Gage......" he replied he vanished into the light, like a vampire. 


	4. And So Terror Spreads

Chapter 4 - And So Terror Spreads......  
  
Ray sat alone, well alone as he could be since Piper was sat there next to him biting at her navy blue nails, giving him what could only be described as the death glare. The lighting was dim, since the house was so old it took a while for the electrics to gain their former status after Allistair's last little visit. They sat there in awkward silence till Piper finally spoke out. "Where the hell is Loki, I bet she's off with some other man Ray, betta' watch it" she winked tauntingly at him. Ray frowned at her, and pushed her off the couch standing up in a frustrated manor. "Look just shut up ok?, you little moron, just zip it" he gestured with a zip like movement across his mouth glaring at her. He then walked away towards the back door. Snatching at his black jacket, it was torn around the sleeves and was covered in various things such as Rancid logos and badges of different sorts. He quickly shoved it on and gripped his hand around the door handle. "Where are you going?" Piper asked, standing and brushing at her shoulder. "Out....to look for your damn sister...ok?" he shrugged and opened the door. She stuck out her pierced tongue as he walked off down the back path Loki had wondered down, it lead to the rough areas of the city.  
  
Loki sauntered aimlessly alone down the winding streets, she didn't even appear to know where she was going. Her eyes were almost closed and she seemed to be in a world of her own. Her eyes widened when she saw the same young man standing by an alley way. The young man who saved her previously. "Gage...?" she mumbled. Her slow uncoordinated walking had now sprung into a slow jogging motion as she caught up with Gage. "Gage...." she shouted, he turned. "Jesus....you scared me" he jumped. "Your that girl from be before" he nodded to her. "Uh...yeah I'm kind of lost..." muttered Loki. "And i appear to know where I'm going, right?". She blushed and felt rather embarrassed as he smiled softly. "Well I have no idea where you live so stay with me for tonight" he offered. Loki nodded and followed him down the alley way.  
  
Ray wondered with his hands in the very torn pockets of his jacket looking everywhere, for his girlfriend. 'She usually goes out alone but not for this long', he thought to himself. Ray jolted as he saw a figure coming towards him. It was a strange figure, not human and not well, not anything else that Ray could place. It brushed passed him, he sighed as it turned a corner and left him alone. He stopped walking and frowned sniffing at the smoky air. He touched the sleeve of his jacket and held his two fingers to his face. From his fingers blood dripped. It trickled off the tips of his fingers and splatted onto the floor, leaving a small dot of perfect red. His eyes widened as he threw off his jacket, revealing his t-shirt. He rubbed his hands furiously on his trouser legs and sighed breaking into a steady run down the street. He turned a corner to witness what could only be described as chaos in it's most prominent form. A strange red and black portal swirled in the centre of the road. Winged beasts escaped from the dark abyss. As cars, street lamps and even people were sucked into the depths of it's darkness. Ray's eyes widened as one of the creatures sprung towards him clutching it's blood stained claws around his t-shirt and lifted him up into the ebony sky. It flew straight into the portal and was gone from view.  
  
Ray also was gone...... 


	5. Meet Reapermon

Chapter 5 - Meet Reapermon...........  
  
Piper sat asleep on the blood red couch. The televison droned on while she lay there alone in the mansion. She sprung up at the sound of Swing Swing by the All American Rejects. She glanced around the room and snorted furiously at the discovery that Ray and Loki were still off somewhere. "It's all a clever scam, so they can be alone....." she muttered while running her fingers through her hair dozily. She stared at the large grandfather clock by the granite fireplace. The time read 11:00am. Piper squinted while she looked outside. It was pitch black there was no way it was 11:00am. "Stupid clock..." she muttered.. "Your awake at last...." murmured a voice from the door way to the hall. "Button it Reapermon...."replied Piper. A black tiger appeared, it had red stripes down it's back. It wore a gold tiara around it's forehead with an emerald in the centre. On the end of it's tale was a silver blade that looked like a scythe. It sat there swaying the blade around. "Reapermon...will you watch it you nearly swiped my painting, Jesus...." Piper exclaimed placing her hands on her hips. Reapermon yawned and licked her paw. "Where's Loki?" she asked bringing up some sort of conversation. "Good Question...", Rashumon emerged from the shattered window Allistair had escaped through. "Hey YOU!, get out Rashu...." shouted Piper glaring at him. Rashumon flicked a tale at her and continued to approach Reapermon. "REAPERMON!!!, GET HIM" she shrieked. "Get him yourself..." Reapermon muttered.  
  
Loki awoke as her head lay on Gage's shoulder. She was in an alley way sat on an old sofa at the back of an old building. "What time is it?..." Gage stirred as Loki awoke. "My watch says 11:30am...." Gage replied, "but that can't be right, coz it's pitch black" he continued. Loki frowned and stood up, slowly. "I have to get back home...." she said quietly. "Uh...ok, I'll come with you, something weird is happening" he answered. They wandered through the black streets, seeing chaos everywhere. Monsters were loose on the streets while people ran for their lives in every direction. Finally they arrived at the house. The scene was very relaxed under the circumstances. Reapermon and Rashumon sat around the coffee table playing cards, while Piper lay spread out on the couch watching Kerrang. Loki caught her breath and collapsed onto a chair at the sights she had just witnessed. Gage kneeled along side her. Piper stood up quickly at the site of Gage and walked up to him wrapping an arm around his. "Hey....how's it going...?" she winked at him. Gage raised an eyebrow and shrugged her off. "Now's not the time little girl..." he replied. Rashumon got down from the chair and sat at Loki's feet. "You can say that again, I've already had a little look around" he nodded at Gage.  
  
Loki stared around at the group, She, Gage, Piper, Rashumon and Reapermon were all present but what about Ray?. "Where's Ray?" she exclaimed her eyes fixed upon Piper. "Don't know, don't care" she stuck up her middle finger at Loki. Loki ran at her and grabbed her shirt holding her up against the wall. "WHERE, is Ray?".... 


End file.
